I belong to You
by Melody Anna Kamiya Tudor
Summary: Anne is Princess of Russia, but she was born in England, and promised to Prince Henry. Ofc this a Henry and Anne story. Anne is promised to Henry just 3 weeks after her birth. Elisabeth of York Queen of England dies in child birth along with her baby.
1. A new child is born

I don't own The Tudors or Tenchi Muyo and X-men, just the plot to the story and the new names if there will be any.

Thomas Boleyn Father of Mary and Gorge Boleyn couldn't believe he was being summon to court by his King Henry the Seventh.

On that same day someone most important person was being born into the world.

"My Lady, you must push just a few more and the babe will be out." The midwives said to her. The women kept pushing to have her child and heir to her family into the world. Her child was no bastard by any means no one knew of the father and they don't know the story behind the child being made.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." The woman screamed as she pushed again and then she felt her child be born into the world and the midwives give a slap to its buttocks the babe give a wail like no other they had heard.

"My Lady, you have a beautiful daughter." The female said to her. The mother smiled she had finally given a daughter to her family.

"Let me see my Anne." The Mother said to them, handing over the small child that the mother had just given life. They saw how happy the mother was to finally have her child in her arms. Ryoko felt other sharp pain and give a wail of a cry and she looked as the midwife looked at her and said.

"My lady you are having other baby." The midwife said to her. Ryoko was shocked to hear she was having twins the first time around.

"I see the head my lady." The midwife said to her and looked up to see how Lady Ryoko taken to the news and to see she was shocked.

"I need you to push on the next contraction." The midwife said to her and waited and saw the mother pushing on the baby the head came out then the shoulders then the rest followed

"I'll need you to push on the next contraction my lady." the midwife said to her and when the next one hit Ryoko pushed with all she had for her second child.

"My babies Anne Lynnanne Boleyn and Anna Lynn Kamiya ." The Mother said to her daughter, while the midwives worked to clean up her bed and clean her up she just stared at her young daughters. The Mother looked up to see her own Mother walk into the room smiling at her.

"My Dear Ryoko, you have done it you have made us proud of you." Her mother said to her. Ryoko looking at her daughter again she smiled. Ryoko laugh to herself. She was a Boleyn by birth and had more right to her family name then her half brother Thomas Boleyn did.

"Mother I wish to keep my darling Anne and Anna with me." Ryoko said to her.

"That is fine, I don't see why not Ryoko, but don't let them out of your site tho sweet child." Her mother turn around and walked out of the birthing chamber. Ryoko looked around her and sighed she wasn't truly happy within her child hood home she don't want to raise her daughters here she knew where she wanted too.

Thomas Boleyn heard of the news that he had a new family members. He wish to see the children and he was going to ask his King, but when he heard his step sister was coming to court with her young Daughters he smiled thinking to himself.

Ryoko walked into the palace smiling holding her young daughters close to her, she was one of the Kings most trusted courtiers for she had gotten most of alliances that others couldn't even dream of. Ryoko's daughters was a kings daughter, but not the King of England. The King of England loved his wife Queen Elisabeth of York. Ryoko laughed if only the France King knew he had a daughter by his most beloved person. Ryoko was King Henry's main tool in a game to find out who was really out to get him and his family and to find out who was his family's friend. He was raised along side Elisabeth Ryoko Lynnanne Boleyn. It was funny to see her with a children in her arms after so much time had past but he believed she looked as beautiful has the day she left to see the King he had sent her too.

"My Dear friend Ryoko." King Henry said to her. Taking a bow to her King he raised her as fast as she had bowed to him.

"Your Majesty." Ryoko said to him smiling.

"Ryoko, call me Henry please, I have asked you that a lot of times haven't I?" Henry asked of her.

"Yes you have Henry, I'm sorry." Ryoko said to him smiling.

"So who are the little ones you carry with you Ryoko?" Henry asked her.

"My daughter the Lady Anne Lynnanne Boleyn and Anna Lynn Kamiya." Ryoko said to him smiling showing him the child.

"They are just as beautiful as their mother is, but my Lady Ryoko, who is their father if you don't mind me asking?" Henry asked of her.

"I will simply say this Henry their father is a King, nothing more should be said about their father for he doesn't know she exist as of yet, I haven't gotten the time to send a message to him for fear he will take them from me by all means." Ryoko said to him.

"I'll never allow your daughters to be taken from you, if they are taken I'll hunt down the people that dare take mother and children away from each other." King Henry The Seventh said to her making a promise to her.

"Thank you Henry." Ryoko said to him and bowed to him.

Elisabeth of York came walking in and smiled she walked over to the Lady.

"My Ryoko, its been so long scene we last saw each other please forgive me if I'm so formal, I have missed you my dear friend." Elizabeth said to her.

"My most loving Queen, I have missed you as well, how are you feeling last I heard you was with child?" Ryoko asked her.

"OH please call me Elizabeth and I'm well along with the child, I'm five months along with my 3rd son as you have I heard,or the sooth sayers say I'm with other son, I have had a daughter named Margaret and Katherine they was twins." Elisabeth said to her smiling to her.

"What wonderful names my Queen." Ryoko said to her smiling. Just then the Princes came running into the room. Ryoko bowed to them best she could not to hurt her young child in her arms.

"Hello your highnesses." Ryoko said to them.

"You may stand up now." Prince Arthur said to her smiling. Ryoko had been his Godmother for his christening.

"How are you Prince Arthur, last time I saw you was just turn seven and who might you be little Prince?" Ryoko said and asked of them.

"Yes it has been Lady Ryoko." Arthur said to her smiling he walked up to her and hugged her.

"I'm Prince Henry Duke of York, second to the throne after Arthur." Henry said to her proudly of himself.

"Ah it is nice to meet you." Ryoko said to him. Arthur stepped closer to Ryoko and looked up to her.

"Who are you holding Lady Ryoko?" Arthur asked her shyly smiling.

"My Daughters Lady Anne Boleyn and Anna Kamiya, Your Highnesses." Ryoko said to him smiling.

"May I see them?" Arthur asked of her.

"Yes you can." Ryoko said to him and kneel down to his level so he could see the small children.

"Their beautiful just like their mother." Arthur said to her smiling.

"They have yet to be christened." Ryoko said to him.

"Oh my Ryoko." Elizabeth said to her.

"I was wondering if you and Henry would act as godparents, to Anne." Ryoko said and asked them.

"Oh my Ryoko, I would love to act as her godmother." Elizabeth of York said to her smiling.

"But who would be godmother to little Anna and godfather?" Elizabeth of York asked her.

"Why not the Princes Arthur and Henry be godparents and your daughters the Princess Margaret and Katherine?" Ryoko asked of them before Henry had a chance to say anything.

"We would love for them to be just that to your little Anna." Elizabeth said also before Henry could say anything.

"Why not, I would love to act as her godfather also, after all Ryoko you are very much like a sister to me and you seem to be that of a Princess born of different parent." King Henry said to her smiling. Ryoko looked shocked at her King for the first time he was saying she was a Princess.

"But Your Majesty?" Ryoko asked him.

"Ryoko, I would like to bestow on you to become a Princess and your daughters also." King Henry said to her.

"But how if you mind me asking." Ryoko asked.

"I'm going to say, you are a long lost family member which is true." King Henry said to her smiling.

"Oh my." Ryoko said to him she was shocked for the first time not only was she a Boleyn but a family member to the king. In truth Ryoko wasn't a long lost family member.

"But I'm not Henry its not wise to lie." Ryoko said to him.

"Your daughters are Princess of other court why not protect them by giving you the same if only to protect them?" Henry asked her.

"Your right, but I have to tell their father sooner or later." Ryoko said to him.

"That is fine, but I want to protect them at all cost." Henry said to her smiling till his mother came in the ever hateful Lady Margaret Beaufort.

"Hello Mother." Henry said to her letting her know she could come out of her bow.

"Hello everyone, boys shouldn't you be at lessons?" She asked them. They bowed their heads and walked out of the room. Margaret turn on Ryoko.

"What are you doing here Lady Boleyn?" Margaret asked her.

"I have came to see the King and the Queen, Lady Beaufort." Ryoko said to her standing to her full hight.

"You have seen them you may leave now." She said to Ryoko.

"IS that anyway to talk to me Lady Margaret Beaufort with all do respect, I'm of higher birth then you my lady and it is ill wise to go ageist me for I could case much hurt for you." Ryoko said to her smiling. Lady Margaret was shocked.

"I'm a Princess of other land, Margaret it would be wise to not order me around while I'm here." Ryoko said to her smiling. Ryoko was to be married to Logan Of Russia. ( I know this is kind of weird I'm doing it different to give Anne some different back ground and a loving home and there will be no Jane Seymour person for Henry to have a stupid little harlot around for any children to be lost.)

"Is that so Lady Boleyn?" Lady Margaret asked her not believing a thing that came out of this womans mouth.

"Let me send for my faïence, my daughters father." Ryoko said to her smiling. Ryoko looked to see Margaret go pale and laugh at her.

"Logan of Russia is my soon to be husband, it is ill wise to go ageist me my Lady." Ryoko said to her she turn to Henry and smiled.

"Has I was asking before I got so rudely told to leave, would you mind being her godparents, for you both mean so much to me as friends and family." Ryoko said to them smiling.

"We would be happy to do so." Henry and Elizabeth said to her.

The next day the christening would be for the Child of Lady Ryoko Boleyn. The King and Queen of England as Godparents was a rare thing for both of them to be asked by one of their favorite people but they would be none the happier to do so for she had been the godmother of their first son. Also on that day Anna Lynn Kamiya was christened along side her brother while Arthur and the other royal children acted as godparents to her.

Ryoko looked at her daughter thinking to herself she would be a really fine ruler of a Kingdom one day. She also looked at Anna and smiled at the smaller of the two how she loved them both.

Ryoko looked back at the younger son of Elisabeth and Henry, Anne and him would be prefect together if that son, wasn't going into the church.

"Henry, I have a question."Ryoko said to him.

"Yes Ryoko?" Henry asked her.

"Your second son, is he not going into the church life?" Ryoko asked him.

"Yes he is, why do you ask?" King Henry asked her.

"Well I was thinking, what if Anne and him was to marry?" Ryoko said to him smiling thinking of what this would mean it would her daughter would be truly protected.

"I have no problem with her and him being married." King Henry said to her smiling liking the idea.

"That would be away to protect my daughter and safe guard England." Ryoko said smiling at him when she heard that Prince Henry was coming into the room she gone into her bow to him to show him respect he was to be given.

Henry looked at them wondering what could be going on.

"Hello _Your Highnesses_." Ryoko said to him smiling as she gone to stand at her full hight.

Then her dreaded half brother came rushing in with news from the north.

"My King I have grave news to tell you the King of France is gathering a army to come to England for the Lady Ryoko Boleyn." Sir Thomas Boleyn said starting at his step sister.

"NO NO NO." Ryoko screamed at the top of her lungs crying.

"NO not my innocent little Anne and Anna." Ryoko kept screaming as they bring her daughters to her.

"Henry I must leave I do not want war between my home land and that of other land, I had better go." Ryoko Boleyn said to him and left and ran as fast as she could to a boat to never be seen again.

That had been the last time King Henry the Seventh had heard from Elizabeth Ryoko Lynnanne Boleyn he had heard she had married the son of Russia Logan but never other word was spoken of her. After that Queen Elizabeth of England became sad her most favorite person from court was gone and she missed her. The Queens last child was a daughter. They named her.

"I wish to name her Ryoko Lynnanne Tudor, Henry." Elizabeth said to him crying while looking at the child. A day after Elizabeth given birth to her little Ryoko, her last child died in her arms and a five days later Elizabeth of York, Queen of England had died of child bed fever. King Henry had mourned his wifes passing and wishing with everything that he was. Prince Arther and Henry were upset about their mothers passing and there little sisters. Princess Mary, _Margaret and Katherine the Royal family was in mourning over the late Queens passing and everyday seem to get harder on the King he loved his wife dearly and wish she and the baby was still alive. He had gone to war with France only to have won by the King had been killed in the middle of the war so his son had became King Francis the first._

King Henry sit on his throne waiting on news of Ryoko, Anna and Anne Boleyn. He had heard she had married the Lord Logan and was happy with her new life and little Anne and Anna were growing into a pretty young ladies.

Ryoko looked out the window she had just found out from a mid-wife that she was yet again with child and the babe would be born in the late summer to early fall. She had yet to tell her new family of the up coming child but she knew they would be happy with this news for when they found out Logan and her had a daughters before their wedding night no one could call that child a Bastard by any means and because they was a Princess by birth and was loved by all. Little Anne and Anna was very fast at learning new things for a one year old. But that don't bother anyone if their little Princess's was learning long as they were healthy. Ryoko had heard about Elizabeth of York, Queen of England. From her husbands friend in England. Ryoko had been sad for months she had even wore everything black showing she knew of the late Queens death and that she was very much effected by the death of her dear friend that she was so sadden by the lost for the Royal Family of England she had sent word to King Henry.

* * *

_Dearest King Henry of England_

_I'm so sorry for your lost. For your children's lost and that of a England's lost of a great Queen for there had never been a more kinder more loving Queen then Elizabeth. She will forever be Queen of my heart and England my home place and of birth. I'm also sorry for your second lost a daughter I heard her name was after me. I know she would of grown up has a pretty little Princess made both her mother and father proud of her. I know the last time we talked I had asked if my little Anne could marry your son and I still wish for them to be married if that is still what you want also. I heard Katherine of Argon was with child I say congratulations to you and your family for the up coming new child for it is a blessing to say I'm with child and almost to be due any time soon. If it is a girl I would like nothing more then to name her Elizabeth Rose and if its a boy I would like to name him in honor of the further King Arther, Arther Henry would be a nice new name and I believe it would do well for both that he will take the name after. I hope everyone within the Royal Family is safe and well and happy I know its hard to move passed Elizabeth, Henry but you must not forget her for she was a loving wife and mother she wouldn't want anyone said she would want everyone just as happy as before she died._

_Your most loyal Friend_

_Elizabeth Ryoko Lynneanne Boleyn nee Holwett._

* * *

The latter had been sent to King Henry of England and to his family. Smiling sadly she kissed the latter and sent it.

Ryoko looked back out the window and sighed she had tried to think of a way to talk to her mother again but her mother wouldn't even send a latter back after she had left England with Anne and Anna. Logan came in to see his wife looking out the window at their daughter.

"My love is everything ok?" Logan asked her walking over to her and warping his arms around her and putting his nose in her hair.

"I heard about Elizabeth." Ryoko said to him almost in tears when she turn in his arms hugging him to her she had been trying not to cry because she did not want to lose this child it meant a lot to her.

"I know and I'm sorry to keep it from you." Logan said to her.


	2. Three new lives are born

I don't own The Tudors or Tenchi Muyo and X-men, just the plot to the story and the new names if there will be any.

On last chapter:

* * *

_The latter had been sent to King Henry of England and to his family. Smiling sadly she kissed the latter and sent it._

_Ryoko looked back out the window and sighed she had tried to think of a way to talk to her mother again but her mother wouldn't even send a latter back after she had left England with Anne. Logan came in to see his wife looking out the window at their daughter._

_"My love is everything ok?" Logan asked her walking over to her and warping his arms around her and putting his nose in her hair._

_"I heard about Elizabeth." Ryoko said to him almost in tears when she turn in his arms hugging him to her she had been trying not to cry because she did not want to lose this child it meant a lot to her._

_"I know and I'm sorry to keep it from you." Logan said to her._

* * *

Ryoko had gone into labor after Logan left the room. She Labored for close to six hours everyone was worried the Queen wouldn't make it this time around.

"My lady you need to push for yourself and this child." The midwife said to her.

Ryoko pulled all she had into a big push.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**." Ryoko screamed at the room. The most beautiful sound came to her ears smiling.

"What is my baby?" Queen Ryoko asked. The midwife handed her the baby and smiled to her.

"A healthy Prince your Majesty." The midwife said to her. Ryoko looked down at her son till she felt other sharp pain in her body. Her eyes gone wide.

"oh no no no twins." Ryoko said to the room and handed of her first born son to her lady in waiting.

Ryoko cried out in pain she couldn't believe she would have twins this time around.

"My Queen push its time for you to push." the midwife said to her. Ryoko picked up the last of her strength and pushed with everything she had left without calling for her powers from her gems.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**god this hurts worst then when I given birth to Princess Anne." Ryoko screamed . She heard the second most beautiful sound come to her ears again for the three time that night.

"What is my child's sex?" Ryoko asked.

"Another healthy Prince my lady." The midwife said to her smiling. Ryoko lay back smiling she had done it she had given her husband two sons but then she felt other pain in her body yet again. Ryoko looked at the midwife in shock and in pain.

"**MY LADY**?" The midwife screamed and ran to her.

"Oh my three babies." Ryoko said as her midwife told her to push. Ryoko pulled the strength from her gems to give this last baby life. Ryoko taken a deep breath and pushed.

"" Ryoko screamed.

"The head is out my lady, need the shoulders then the rest is easy." The midwife said to her. Ryoko pushed again with everything she had left plus her within her gems.

They heard the sound of a new born cries. Smiling Ryoko looked at the midwife as she handed the baby to a lady in waiting to be cleaned off so the Queen could hold her child.

"Well what is the babies sex?" Queen Ryoko asked for she was wondering if she had another son or another Princess.

"A beautiful healthy Princess my Queen." The midwife said to her. (I know I speed up the birth but I don't want to spend too much time on it.)

Ryoko smiled and held her children she smiled at all three. Then Logan walked in and smiled at his wife and three children.

"You have made me happy again my sweetheart." Logan said to her kissing her for head and looking at their children. Ryoko looked up at him in the eyes and smiled.

"I have a question my love." Ryoko said to him smiling.

"What is that my love?" Logan asked her.

"Can we name her Elizabeth Rose Boleyn Holwett?" Ryoko asked him.

"I do not see why not and why not Henry for our first born son and our second Arther?" Logan asked her smiling.

"I love it my sweetheart." Ryoko said to him and smiled as he leaned over and kissed her.

Ryoko turn to her maid and asked.

"Bring me Princess Anne and Anna." Ryoko said to her smiling she was happy she had given her husband three healthy children. Ryoko leaned back into her pillows and sighed she had done her duty as Queen of Russia and as wife to Logan Holwett. Little Princess Anne and Anna ran into the room and bowed to their mother and father, then jumping up on the bed softly for a young Princess's could.

"Mama where are my baby brothers and sister?" Little Anne and Anna asked their mother.

"Oh my sweet little Princess Anne and Anna, yes you have two brothers and one sister." Ryoko said to her smiling.

"What are their names mama?" Anne asked her.

"Yes momma what are their names?" Anna asked her looking at her mother with her big blue eyes.

"Your Brothers names are Henry and Arther Princes of Russia." Ryoko said to her daughter smiling.

"And your little sister is Princess Elizabeth Rose Boleyn Holwett." Ryoko said to her smiling. Anne grinned at her mother. Anna smiled a heart warming smile and watched how their father looked down at their small family. They had many fire works in honor of the new Royal children of Russia. Lots of fist going on and everyone was happy. Ryoko looked down as she waited for her children to be back in her arms she couldn't wait till she could get out of the bed and walk again, but damn it would be about six more weeks before she could do that for she had lived through three babies being born and was very lucky that she lived. She knew she was better, but the doctors said she had to stay in that long so she could be fully recovered and not be weak. She couldn't return to her husbands bed till seven months later. Ryoko sighed looking out the window thinking about England how much she missed it. I wonder if everyone back home is fine.

"Logan?" Ryoko asked for him.

"Hm yes sweetheart?" Logan asked back.

"I want to write a latter to the King of England, I wish to know how the Royal family is doing." Ryoko said to him. Logan looked at her and nod his head for he would never say no to Ryoko now that she had given him two sons and two daughters. Ryoko smiled at Logan and taken the paper from him and link.

"Thank you my love." Ryoko said to him smiling.

* * *

_Dearest King Henry of England_

_How is everyone in the Royal family. I hope everyone is well. I have given birth to two Princes and a Princess. My sons names are Henry and Arther and my daughter is named Elizabeth Rose. How is Katherine I heard she was due soon I hope everything is fine with her and the baby._

_My first born daughter has grown so much since you last saw her my King._

_Also Anne's sister Anna has grown just as much as her_

_Sister has and they are best of friends._

_She looks so much like me it makes me smile. I a wait your answer on her marriage to_

_Prince Henry Duke of York._

_Also I would like to ask if the young Duke may come and visit us sometime soon._

_I miss England my home land and wish everyone well._

_Your most loyal Friend_

_Queen of Russia Elizabeth Ryoko Lynneanne Boleyn nee Holwett._

* * *

Ryoko looked at what she had written and smiled she liked it. She wondered if Henry would allow what she had asked and only pray he did allow it for it would make her truly happy. Ryoko smiled as she play with her two sons and daughter. Logan walked in with Princess Anne and Anna to see Ryoko playing with the three little children. Ryoko looked up and smiled and held out her arms to Anne and Anna also to join her on her bed.

"Hello there sweetheart." Logan said to her.

"Dear husband and oh my sweet little Princess Anne and Anna." Ryoko said to them she held her arms out for her daughter to come and join her and her two brothers and sister. She held her family to her smiling she was so happy.

"My dear family I can't wait to be up and out of this bed to be able to play with my first born daughters in the gardens it will be so great to." Queen Ryoko said to them smiling. She looked out her window and smiled the biggest smile the King had seen since she had first came to this place with their daughter Princess Anne Lynnanne Boleyn Holwett and Anna Lynn Kamiya. He laugh.

"Sweet Ryoko, I must go but I'll be back." Logan said to her and with that he left. As he left Ryoko looked at her children and started to think. Princess Anne watched a tear escape. Ryoko looked up to Anne and smiled a bright smile to her daughter and hugged her.

"Oh sweethearts, how I have missed you." Ryoko said to her daughters.

That is where I'm going to leave you guys. Writers block sucks and dealing with real stuff also. :(


	3. Play time

I don't own The Tudors or Tenchi Muyo and X-men, just the plot to the story and the new names if there will be any.

On last chapter:

"My dear family I can't wait to be up and out of this bed to be able to play with my first born daughters in the gardens it will be so great to." Queen Ryoko said to them smiling. She looked out her window and smiled the biggest smile the King had seen since she had first came to this place with their daughter Princess Anne Lynnanne Boleyn Holwett and Anna Lynn Kamiya. He laugh.

"Sweet Ryoko, I must go but I'll be back." Logan said to her and with that he left. As he left Ryoko looked at her children and started to think. Princess Anne watched a tear escape. Ryoko looked up to Anne and smiled a bright smile to her daughter and hugged her.

"Oh sweethearts, how I have missed you." Ryoko said to her daughters.

The next few months Ryoko found that she could walk around the gardens with her twin Daughters Anna and Anne and watch them play but she could not join in with them for the doctors still thought her heath a risk to high to chance.

"Momma." Anna said to her mother with a shout of giggles running over to her.

"What is it my heart?" Ryoko asked her and with a soft whisper.

Anna handed Ryoko a rose a beautiful one that was the darkest of red.

"Its very lovely my little Anna." Ryoko said to her and watched how her daughter put it up in her mothers hair and smiled and then ran off. Ryoko picked that moment in time to sit on the grass minding her nice blue dress and looked up to sky for a bit she was happy to be out of that dread room. Logan watched from one of his offices while his wife and daughters played in the gardens giving him a view to enjoy in a scene of being happy.

"Be careful girls." Ryoko said to them and watched them run around mindful of their dresses.

Both Anne and Anna were playing tag when a boom of thunder was heard both girls ran to their mother who hurry to get them inside before the down pour started.


End file.
